


When They Met in Paris

by TWD_SupernaturalSherlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWD_SupernaturalSherlock/pseuds/TWD_SupernaturalSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mainsha first saw Kale, it was love at first odor. This short story is full of love, emotion, and heart break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When They Met in Paris

Mainsha sat on the bench infront of the effiel tower. It looked over and saw it, a beautiful, glistening, shimmering, kale stalk. Mainsha ran up to it, wrapping its arms around Kales waist, passionatly making out with Kale. Kale shoved its tounge in Mainsha's face hole. Hovercrafting to mainsha's motel room, they ripped each others clothes off and Mainsha put it's diddly wang wong in Kale's Wingga Wang Wong.

The next morning, they woke up and Kale slapped Mainsha across the face part of Mainsha's body. "I have a wife you sick thing!" Kale yelled and stormed away, on it's horse. Mainsha stood up and got dressed, walking to the nearest portapooty and puking up it's small intestine.

"Kale, its me, im so sorry, but im dying" Mainsha whispered into its hover head set thing. Kale took the coal train to the current location of Mainsha and held Mainsha's head in its lap as life drained from Mainsha's eyes. It's small intestine was back inside, after Mainsha digested it.

2 years later Kale was walking near the eiffel tower when it saw it, a beautiful, dull, grey, weird red thing, THE MAINSHA sipping coffee from a fountain.


End file.
